


讨厌喜欢

by lucyokita



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:27:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22517737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucyokita/pseuds/lucyokita
Summary: *双向性转！双向性转！双向性转！
Relationships: 诺俊, 降
Kudos: 15





	讨厌喜欢

黄芢筠有个很不喜欢的人。  
虽然她还不认识对方，但这并不妨碍她不喜欢李蒂笯。

那么李蒂笯是谁呢？  
李蒂笯就是传说中的别人家孩子。  
脑子好学习好长得好运动好，会主持会打球会射箭会跳舞，总之就是样样精通样样好。  
黄芢筠就是这样天天在自家老妈夸李蒂笯这好那好的环境下进的高中。

然后她头一次见到了传说中的李蒂笯。

新生代表发言，可真够威风的。  
黄芢筠看着台上拿着话筒从容说话的人，不屑地撇撇嘴。  
切，肯定昨天背了一晚上发言稿，现在才讲得这么流畅。

其实见了真人之后，黄芢筠倒是有几分明白为啥自家老妈，总喜欢成天把李蒂笯的名字挂在嘴边了。  
确实一看就是优等生的模样，长得标致，条子修长，一头秀发乌黑亮丽，一身皮肤洁白如雪，尤其笑起来的时候，纯洁得像朵只见过太阳的向日葵。  
可即使这样，也依旧不妨碍黄芢筠不喜欢李蒂笯。  
倒不如说，更讨厌了——她那个胸部发育真的是高中生该有的吗？吃激素了吧？？？  
而且我一个艺术生干嘛要跟理科生比成绩啊？

这种像是有迹可循，可本质上毫无道理的讨厌，用脚趾头想都知道不过是孩子气的自尊和骄傲在从中作祟，可叛逆期的少女们哪里会想这些成熟理性的？总之看不顺眼就对了，管他什么乱七八糟有没有根据的理由。

所以，在开学典礼结束之后，李蒂笯带着一双月牙般清澈的笑眼，朝黄芢筠打招呼的时候，她本能地觉得对方在跟她炫耀——  
你看你看，打招呼就打招呼，挺什么胸啊？笑得这么开心，是在嘲笑我吗？胸大了不起啊？  
因此天地可鉴，那一个白眼翻过去是不受她自己控制的。

白眼过后，黄芢筠缩了缩自己精致的小鼻头，装作凶恶地冲李蒂笯说了句：“你给我等着！哼！”  
——等我多喝点牛奶，再告诉你什么叫后来居上！

李蒂笯有个很感兴趣的人。  
虽然她还没勾搭上人，但这不妨碍她对黄芢筠的好感。

那么谁是黄芢筠呢？  
黄芢筠就是自家母亲的同事家的宝贝孩子。  
李蒂笯很早就见过黄芢筠的照片，圆圆的小脑袋，软软的小脸蛋，笑得一脸灿烂，那颗小虎牙像闪着光一样，可爱得像朵照亮世界的太阳花。  
自家母亲还告诉李蒂笯，芢筠画画可厉害了，唱歌可好听了，跳舞也可好看了，最近还在学芭蕾，真是个艺术小精灵！

也因此，在听说她和黄芢筠进了同一所高中之后，李蒂笯开心得一晚上没睡好觉。

第二天开学典礼上的新生讲话，她一边言不由衷地做着上学路上匆匆看过几遍背稿，一边扫视着台下注视着自己的同学们，不一会就找到了想找的人。  
黄芢筠顶着一头软乎乎地浅棕色长卷发，带着一副圆框金丝眼镜，并没有像其他人那样抬头看自己，只是没什么表情地盯着前面同学的校服领子。  
这时旁边一个肤色略黑的女同学拍了拍对方的肩，像是和黄芢筠说了些什么，然后两个人一起低头笑起来了，李蒂笯这才注意到原来自己的堂妹李东淑，和黄芢筠站在一起。

有点在意两个人说了什么，更重要的是，自己的堂妹比自己先认识了黄芢筠这一点，让李蒂笯心里有点微妙的不开心。  
明明应该是我珍藏的小可爱才对。  
不过她的小虎牙好像没之前那么明显了，是带了矫正器吗？这个会是只有我才知道的秘密吗？  
想到这里，李蒂笯又擅自开心起来。  
反正就算没有虎牙，芢筠也是最可爱的。

所以，在开学典礼结束之后，李蒂笯一脸开心地冲上去和黄芢筠打招呼，却莫名其妙地收获了对方的一个白眼和奶凶奶凶的宣言之后，她着实有点懵逼。  
继而开始思考，难道我和芢筠之前见过吗？我是哪里得罪她了吗？可如果我们真见过，我是绝对不会忘记的呀？难道我是失忆了过吗？

但细细回味那句话，给我等着。  
——可不就是说要我等她吗？等她一起吃午饭？等她一起放学？还是等她一起谈恋爱？

李东淑觉得李蒂笯，她的堂姐，和黄芢筠，她的新晋闺蜜，之间的气氛很奇怪。  
在见识了黄芢筠那个翻上天的白眼之后，李东淑本着有好奇就绝不压抑的行为准则，直接问了当事人。  
“你认识梨糯？”  
“梨糯？谁？”  
“就是李蒂笯呀！刚刚跟你打招呼的那个白皮波霸！”  
“哦，她呀，不认识。”  
“咦？那你一副很不喜欢她的样子？”  
“不是不喜欢，是非常不喜欢！”咬牙切齿地说完这句话的人，突然意识到了什么：“你叫她梨糯？这么说你认识李蒂笯咯？”  
“是呀，我堂姐。”  
“啊，堂姐~”黄芢筠闻言意味深长地拉了个长音，“敌人的朋友，那就是说我们也算敌人咯？”  
“不不不，只要你也讨厌李蒂笯，我们就永远是好朋友！”一套摇头摆手的动作下来行云流水，大义凛然。  
为了亲近新闺蜜，说点违心话也是理所应当的嘛！

也所以，李东淑觉得李蒂笯和黄芢筠的关系很不对付也是理所应当的。

不管在哪，长得漂亮的人，总会比常人多吸引些目光，也更容易成为众多话题的焦点。  
何况是长得漂亮又优秀多艺的女孩子们。  
黄芢筠李蒂笯和李东淑毫无疑问是这届新生中公认的三女神。  
可让黄芢筠很不懂的是，为什么只有自己每天都能碰遇到当街表白的尴尬事——是觉得我看起来好欺负吗？

这还真不怪黄芢筠，也就她一门心思画画练舞，两耳不闻窗外事，因此也不知道李氏黑白姐妹花的英勇事迹。  
李东淑，交际一枝花，褐皮巨乳的性感小辣妹，渣过的男生能绕操场三周，其中还有两周的人根本不觉得自己被渣，就很可怕。  
李蒂笯，高岭一只花，冷艳泪痣在线索命，肤白腿长的豪乳大美人，别看笑起来的时候甜蜜温柔，被那双带着杀气的冷峻眼神吓退的男生没有一千也有个八百，就算能顶着那杀人眼神硬想上来搭讪，也要在那双沙包样的拳头面前三思而行。  
而对比黄芢筠呢，简直就是一朵我见犹怜的小娇花，长得一脸清纯无害，娇小可人，偏还生得一身细腰丰臀，真是又纯又欲，谁看了都想上去问一句：谈恋爱吗小姐姐？

黄芢筠就很不服，那群人是没见过自己霸气锁喉的英姿吗？怎么就前赴后继地上来送人头呢？  
送李东淑的人头。  
校园固有风景之一：李东淑大声广播×班的×××跟黄芢筠表白啦！  
然后黄芢筠红着脸一个箭步冲上去锁了李东淑的喉。  
次数多到黄芢筠甚至怀疑，李东淑是不是故意这么做就想骗她上手锁喉——她该不会是个抖M吧？

李东淑当然是故意的。  
故意喊给李蒂笯听的。  
可也不妨碍她自己享受黄芢筠的小胳膊在自己胸部摩擦的触感。  
那反正这个任务是她堂姐交代的，她不过是按照要求随时汇报行程而已。

看来李蒂笯和黄芢筠之间的矛盾真不小，认真执行任务的李东淑思忖着，有句话怎么说的来着？知己知彼方能百战不殆。  
这么关心对方的动态，可不就是想找准时机伺机下手？  
可她们之间到底有什么仇什么怨呢？李东淑自诩能看穿一切的小脑袋怎么也想不明白。

李蒂笯最近很是心塞。  
是她让和黄芢筠同班的李东淑跟她汇报对方的行程动态没错，可这个喇叭精是怎么回事？  
广播的全是些让李蒂笯火气上涌的消息。  
我们芢筠人气高不是理所当然的吗？谁要关心那帮眼高手低的杂碎们来自哪个班叫什么玩意啊？而且这频率也太高了一点吧？  
身为新任风纪委员的李蒂笯有点苦恼。

而另一边，黄芢筠则是觉得自己最近被针对了。  
且不说为什么李蒂笯那个一看就有伤风化的巨乳妹能出任风纪委员，但是现在全校就她一个人穿着过膝袜是怎么回事？  
公报私仇也不是这么报的吧？

“谁让你露这么多小腿肉出来的？”那个人皱着一双好看的眉，双臂抱着本来就大的胸部，居高临下地把黄芢筠逼到一个小角落。  
“我怎么就露小腿了？李东淑还剪裙子了呢！你怎么不说她？”自然是气得直接顶嘴回去。  
“她那小黑腿快跟袜子一个色了……唉别打岔！总之你露就是不行，明天给我穿长筒袜过来，不然扣你风纪分。”  
你瞧瞧这说的是都是些什么话？  
黄芢筠气得甚至朝对方挺了挺自己全靠内衣承托的小馒头，至少气势上不能输：“你有本事现在就扣？！”  
然后李蒂笯就真的在名册上打了个标记。  
“？？？李蒂笯？！我要投诉你！举报你！”

话是说的一副凶狠样，但黄芢筠第二天还是乖乖穿了长筒袜。  
“李蒂笯你快给我把扣分补回去！”  
可李蒂笯看着穿了过膝长筒袜的黄芢筠，眉头皱得更深了。  
——失策了，这袜子边界和裙摆组成的绝对领域，不是更引人遐想吗？  
“……你明天去把裙子接一接吧，至少把袜子给盖住。”  
“你他妈有完没完？！存心找茬吗！要扣我风纪分的话你倒是先把自己的这对胸给裹了啊！”

这件事最后当然是以黄芢筠闷闷不乐地穿上了连裤袜和李蒂笯开心地裹住了自己胸部结束的。

“你说李蒂笯是不是有毛病？”黄芢筠有点难受地在凳子上扭了下屁股，夏天穿连裤袜真的有些闷得难受，“她就是在故意整我吧？”  
看着鼓着一张小红脸愤懑控诉的黄芢筠，李东淑咽了咽口水，提出自己建设性的建议：“可是芢筠啊，你也没必要听她的吧？”  
“……是哦？”终于在闺蜜的点醒下发现盲点的人恍然大悟地睁大了眼睛，“我干嘛非要听她的话？你怎么不早点告诉我？”  
李东淑才不会说她其实看黄芢筠的绝对领域和因为连裤袜而发汗的小衬衫看得可开心了，装模作样地咳了一声后，才道：“就，我以为芢筠自己想穿的？”  
“我没事大夏天穿什么连裤袜？”有些无语地白了一眼对方，黄芢筠随继也对自己的听话行为生出了费解：“可是我之前是为什么这么听她的话呢？嗯……一定是因为她是风纪委员的关系。”自问自答的时候，还因为发着汗的关系，用手抓着衬衣领口扇着风。

汗涔涔的校服衬衫有些透透的，能看见里面的内衣颜色，顺着胸前解下的两颗纽扣的缝隙，还能清晰地看见随着主人的手部动作而若隐若现的肩带，这个暧昧的场面让李东淑也有些发热起来。  
像是注意到闺蜜突然不自然地吞咽动作，黄芢筠转过去盯着对方可疑发红的脸：“东淑？你也很热吗？”  
李东淑看着对方突然凑近的小脸蛋，那张因为炎热而比往常更红润的小嘴因为疑惑而半张着，让她没由来的紧张起来。

她突然有点理解为什么李蒂笯天天跟自己抱怨黄芢筠这样下去不行了，太有伤风化了。

还好李东淑反应够快，在稳定了一下自己的心跳后，机灵地顺着黄芢筠的话点点头：“是呀，这天可真热！”  
“是吧！你看，连你这个剪了裙子的都觉得热，李蒂笯还敢让我接裙子！”可一听到李东淑肯定的回答，黄芢筠就更气了：“不行，我现在就要把袜子给脱了。”  
“你等等！”李东淑闻言，简直是闪电般地出手抓住对方的手腕，刚有所平复的心脏又开始狂跳起来——这位姐姐在说什么？这位姐姐要做什么？虽然我也是很想看姐姐脱连裤袜的样子啦，但是这也太——  
“你不怕一会被李蒂笯看见又扣你的分吗！”  
“你说得有道理，我还是等放学了去厕所悄悄脱吧。”

——是真的太有伤风化了！  
而且这个有伤风化人还没个自觉，居然觉得李蒂笯和自己的巨乳更有问题。  
不就是两块脂肪吗？何况现在李蒂笯还听话地束起了胸。  
等等，为什么李蒂笯要听话地裹胸呢？  
李东淑绝对是知道自家堂姐不喜欢束胸的，甚至是个坚定不移的NO BRA派。  
嗯？所以？这两个人怎么回事？

李东淑突然觉得自己好像发现了什么不得了的秘密。

那天放学的时候，太阳已经不那么晒了，整个画室也只剩了黄芢筠一个人。  
收拾好自己的画具，想着要不就在这里脱了连裤袜的人，看着窗外操场上的男同学们，犹豫了一下，还是往厕所的方向小跑过去。  
可不期然地在路过楼梯口的时候碰到了应该是要回学生会办公室的李蒂笯。

不知道为什么就突然心虚地想要避开对方，黄芢筠在看到李蒂笯从楼道转弯的一瞬间，条件反射地背着旁边教室的门缩回了脚步。  
等这一套动作完成之后，这个穿着连裤袜，忍耐着汗水从颈间顺着锁骨，蝴蝶骨流到腰部，浸湿了裤袜腰封的人，才后知后觉的想到——我干嘛要躲？本来就是李蒂笯的错，我去脱袜子又不是去犯罪。于是打算重新迈出步伐。  
可才转身过去，就发现跟李蒂笯一起上楼的，还有一个女生。  
才迈了半步的脚又悄悄地缩了回来。  
有点在意这个时候在楼梯拐角，两个人能说些什么。

所以竖起耳朵偷听也是很正常的反应吧？

扒着墙角偷看的人，小心翼翼地放轻了呼吸，看着李蒂笯那标志性的抱胸动作，有些慵懒地靠在拐角处的楼梯扶手上。  
跟李蒂笯说话的女生看起来个子小小的，很可爱的样子，而跟身高不符的是，那一对能跟李东淑较量的大胸，随着小可爱说话的动作微微前倾，眼看着就要贴到李蒂笯的身上。  
突然有种生气的感觉，这种莫名的情绪让黄芢筠很想直接冲上去掰开她们，但为了听清两人的对话，还是姑且忍耐住了。

“梨糯有男朋友吗？”小可爱的声音听起来也很甜，可是凭什么她能这么亲密叫李蒂笯的昵称啊？  
还好李蒂笯听到这个问题摇了摇头，缓解一点黄芢筠心中的不爽。  
“那可以和我交往吗？”  
可对方接下来的问题却让黄芢筠再次紧张起来，扒在墙上的手指微微收紧，在墙壁上留下了一些指尖的汗渍。  
“不可以。”  
再次得幸李蒂笯毫无犹豫的给出了否定的答案，偷听的人悄悄舒了口气。  
但还没等这口气舒完，李蒂笯又接着说了：“我有喜欢的人了。”

然后，比之前还要强烈的不明情绪，开始在黄芢筠的胸口蔓延开来。  
呈爆炸般地增长趋势，以致于她连自己怎么跑开的都不知道。  
虽然之前就从李东淑那里听说了，和她总是被男生拦截告白相对的，李蒂笯总是能莫名其妙的收到各路女生的情书，但亲眼看到对方的告白场景，甚至得知对方有了喜欢的人，还是让黄芢筠受到的冲击不小。  
——怎么回事？我不是应该很讨厌她的吗？长得一副胸大无脑的样子，她有喜欢的人关我什么事？

可我就是受不了她有喜欢的人！

其实李蒂笯早就看见黄芢筠了，在对方受惊小狐狸一样缩回自己的脚的时候。  
是真的可爱。  
从楼梯拐角窗户的玻璃上反射的人影，小心翼翼地缩着小脑袋，竖着耳朵偷听的样子也特别可爱。  
要不要就趁着这机会偷偷表个白呢？  
在心里做好了盘算的风纪委员大人，怎么也没想到小狐狸在自己间接告白的话还没说出口的时候就跑开了。

匆匆地从向自己告白的女生那里抽身，李蒂笯跑上楼梯，往黄芢筠跑开的方向追去。

还好对方只是跑回了画室。  
李蒂笯拉开画室门的声音，似乎吓了对方一跳。  
坐在自己画架旁边的人回头看向门口，发现是李蒂笯又迅速把脑袋扭了回去。  
“芢筠？”李蒂笯叫了一声突然跟自己赌气的人名字。  
对方也不回头，只是气鼓鼓地反问道：“你来做什么？我要脱袜子了，你快出去。”  
“你要做什么？”  
“我！要！脱！袜！子！你聋了吗？快出去。”  
“……”这下听到回答的人也生气了起来，反手关上画室的门就朝黄芢筠走去。

听到不仅没有离开，反而朝自己走来的脚步声，黄芢筠唰的一下就从椅子上跳起来，瞪着来人：“你怎么都不听人说话？”  
“你都要在这里脱袜子了，我还听你说话干嘛？”  
“那我也不要听你的话！说到底我为什么非要听你话穿长袜接裙子啊？你明明就是针对我！”黄芢筠说着，就想把已经走到自己身边的人推开，却不小心碰到了对方就算用了束胸也已经能感受到十足分量的胸部，惊得触电一样的缩回了自己的手。  
但突然转移的重心让她一个没站稳，就往自己画架的方向倒去。  
李蒂笯本来也被胸部突然的触感吓了一跳，回过神就看到黄芢筠快要摔倒的身影，赶忙上前去拉扶。  
结果就是两个人抱着一起打翻了画架和颜料桶。

黄芢筠倒是没有摔倒地上，李蒂笯几乎是把她整个的圈到了怀里。  
但是这样的动作，也导致了黄芢筠现在几乎整张脸都埋在李蒂笯胸部的局面。  
——也太柔软了吧！这家伙到底是吃什么长大的啊？到底为什么会这么大啊？  
在心里想着些乱七八糟东西的黄芢筠，直到听到窗外传来一阵像是进球的欢呼声才回过神来，赶忙慌乱从对方的胸前抬起头，一张小脸红扑扑的，像是轻轻碰一下就能渗出血来的样子，连自己都分不清是因为方才埋在胸前的窒息感导致的，还是别的什么原因造成的。  
“对不起……”  
即使再怎么手足无措，总之先道歉就对了。

但其实李蒂笯的情况也没有好到哪里去。  
经过画架阻拦的缓冲再倒在地上，倒不怎么疼，可怀里的小家伙整张脸都扑到自己胸前的场景着实让人有些承受不住，急促的呼吸就这样喷洒在自己胸前，穿着连裤袜的大腿插入自己的腿间，甚至自己的手掌还因为怀抱的动作而握着对方的臀部——真软。  
一想到胸前，股间，以及手掌的触感，李蒂笯就开始大脑充血，浑身发热。  
尤其黄芢筠从她怀里抬起头时，那一张可爱得让人想啵啵的小脸蛋就这样闯入她的眼睛，接着那人还嘟着那像熟透樱桃一样的嘴，糯糯地说了句对不起，真让李蒂笯想直接对着那双嘴唇直接咬一口。

然后李蒂笯也真就这么做了。  
咬完之后才看着对方因为惊吓而呆愣的眼睛问道：“对不起什么？”

是啊，对不起什么呢？  
处于大脑当机状态的黄芢筠思考着问题的答案。  
“……对不起？”  
李蒂笯被对方皱着眉认真思考的样子逗笑了，于是贴心地弯着笑眼替对方转移了话题：“芢筠不是说要脱袜子吗？我帮你脱好不好？”  
似乎是脱袜子这个词点醒了黄芢筠，在听到李蒂笯这么询问后，前一秒还懵懵的人眼神突然亮了起来：“对哦！我要脱袜子！”  
所以李蒂笯接下来把手顺着对方的裙子伸进去，拉扯裤袜边缘的做法，也不过是从善如流而已。  
从裤袜的束缚里解脱出来的屁股，像是在李蒂笯的手掌里弹了几下，不得不说，黄芢筠臀部的直接触感，比隔着布料摸上去的感觉还要丰满。

直到屁股直接接触到空气的凉意和李蒂笯手掌的温度，黄芢筠才真正从蒙圈的状态里回过神来。  
“李蒂笯你在干嘛！”因为对方色色的动作而羞耻感爆棚的人，扭着身子想从对方怀里爬起来，却又因为挣扎而再次碰到李蒂笯胸前不科学的柔软。  
结果就是本来以为已经红到极限的小脸蛋更红了。  
而身下的人似乎毫不在意，甚至还用力捏了一下她被汗渍打湿的屁股，笑道：“在帮芢筠脱袜子啊，作为交换，芢筠帮我把束胸脱了好不好？”  
“束胸？”随着李蒂笯话看过去，黄芢筠才注意到对方的束胸在一片混战中早就有点崩开的迹象，连胸前衬衫的纽扣也不见了一颗。

黄芢筠发誓她不受控制地伸手去脱李蒂笯的衬衣一定是受了魔障的关系。  
更加让她崩溃的是，当她的手解开对方衬衫的扣子，拉开对方束胸的绑带，那两团白乎乎的东西几乎是瞬间弹到她的眼前。  
然而这还没完，更加更加让她想让自己干脆直接埋到李蒂笯的胸前窒息而亡的是，当她出于本能地伸手握住对方胸部之后，才发现刚刚倒下的时候打翻了颜料桶，她的手掌上的颜料就这样抹到了李蒂笯的胸上。  
太色情了！  
而且为什么看起来更大了！

“李蒂笯你真讨厌！”忍不住就这样叫了出来。  
“可是我喜欢芢筠怎么办？”拉扯着袜子的人突然有些委屈。  
“哎？”  
“芢筠你都这样摸我的胸了，想说一句讨厌就不负责任的跑掉吗？”  
“我没有！啊不是，等等，可你也摸了我的屁股啊！”  
“所以我会对芢筠负责到底的。”  
“那你以后不要再让我穿长袜了！”  
“……”原来这个比较重要吗：“好吧，反正芢筠还是穿裤子最好。”  
“什么玩意？”听到这话的人实在是忍不住了，不满地嘟起嘴威胁道：“你再说一遍？”  
“既然我这边说好了，那芢筠这就算是答应我了。”被凶的人却是一脸甜蜜，甚至还凑过去亲了一下女朋友的嘴。  
“等等！你干嘛又亲我？”  
“女朋友嘟嘴的话，难道不是在索吻吗？”  
“？？？”  
“而且是芢筠自己要我等的啊，难道不是指的等我来吻你？”  
“……我果然还是讨厌你！”

所以最后怎么样了呢？  
当然是小女生之间腻腻乎乎的每天揉胸啵啵捏屁股啦。  
以及风纪委员下达的新学生守则条例：禁止在校园进行告白行为。

虽然最后黄芢筠的裤子计划没有被实施，但她仍旧隔三岔五就会哭着找李东淑控诉，李蒂笯根本就是个披着优等生皮的说谎精。  
包括但不限于：“李蒂笯说什么胸部揉一揉就能变大的话根本就是瞎扯！都一个多月了，根本没有变化！她根本只是想借着揉胸的行为羞辱我胸小而已！”  
而李东淑其实很想跟黄芢筠说：那是她的手法不对，要是我给你揉的话保准一周见效，一个月比李蒂笯的还大！  
虽然她更想说的是：我的胸也没有比李蒂笯的小嘛，筠姐你揉一揉说不定也会喜欢上的，真的不来揉一揉吗？


End file.
